


Sound of silence

by marsella_1004



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Хеджу ничего не говорит.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 1





	Sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> старый фик из 2018

Хеджу ничего не говорит.

Только сидит на полу, подогнув под себя ноги и спиной опираясь о старый диван. Её длинные волосы свешиваются вниз, прикрывая половину лица, когда она наклоняет голову, пряча взгляд. Хиджин говорит, говорит что-то, наконец, даже кричит, но ничего.

В ответ лишь тишина.

Хиджин очень больно, она злится на Хеджу, умоляет, просит сказать хоть что-нибудь, поделиться своими проблемами и страхами, всем, что посчитает нужным. Только она не знает, что Хеджу сейчас намного больнее и страшнее, ведь она привыкла всё таить в себе. 

Время уже за полночь, в квартире гаснет свет, луна поднимается выше, к звёздам. Хиджин направляется в спальню, но на полпути останавливается и всматривается в темноту, еле различая черты лица девушки. 

— Хеджу?

И вновь тишина.

Хеджу не реагирует на её слова, она сидит там же, склонив голову и закрыв глаза. Хиджин еле сдерживает слёзы и подрывается с места, закрываясь в ванной, которая должна приглушить её рыдания.

Хеджу всё слышит: и всхлипы, и звук включающейся воды, и последующие всплески. Она начинает мелко дрожать, ей холодно и боязно. Если она вспомнит то, что так долго пытается забыть, то всё пойдёт прахом: и её психика, и её жизнь. Поэтому она глубоко вдыхает и пытается отгородиться от посторонних шумов, чтобы заснуть.

И не проснуться.

Хиджин успевает за секунду до. Она прижимает Хеджу к себе, говорит беспокойно и без остановки, гладит по мягким волосам, забинтовывает окровавленное запястье и даже не ругает, не кричит. Хеджу не сдерживается и выплакивает ей свою душу, уткнувшись в плечо; она плачет и воет, и Хиджин плачет вместе с ней. 

Они засыпают в одной кровати, впервые за долгое время. Хеджу немного трясёт после рыданий, и Хиджин крепко обнимает её и целует бледное лицо, сантиметр за сантиметром. Когда она доходит до обкусанных и оттого изредка кровоточащих губ, то прижимается к ним своими губами на долю секунды, так, чтобы не причинить вреда и не доставить боли. Хеджу достаточно страдала, и из-за неё тоже. 

Хиджин нужно было быть рядом, когда девушке было плохо настолько, что она теряла сознание от истощения и ужасных воспоминаний, время от времени всплывающих в голове. Хеджу отчаянно хотела стереть из памяти поздний вечер, в который её жизнь разделилась на «до» и «после». Тогда с ней сделали то, что до сих пор вызывает у неё панический страх и отвращение к самой себе. Она не сказала об этом Хиджин, чтобы не заставлять её волноваться, и закрылась в себе, пресекая любые попытки поговорить равнодушным молчанием.

Целый месяц она жила в своём выдуманном замке забвения, но толстые стены пробили насквозь любовь Хиджин и её забота. Она объяснила, что Хеджу ни в чём не виновата, что ей не нужно презирать себя и свою слабость. Она сильная, раз сумела всё вытерпеть в одиночку; она не потеряла рассудок, она осталась собой, только спрятала боль глубоко внутри, в сердце. И от этой боли они избавятся вместе, излечат свои израненные души, потому что теперь они делят эту жизнь на двоих.

И когда _Хеджу_ превращается в _Хиджин_ , сплетаются их судьбы, и на смену чёрной ночи приходит светлое утро.


End file.
